Lucky Strawberry Kiss
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Agent Timothy McGee has to kiss anyone that touches the lip balm that's hanging from the ceiling. He has to put it on and kiss that person for 60 seconds. What happens when the Director waltz in? Third fic of The Chap Stick Series! Vance/McGee Slash


**Title: Lucky Strawberry Kiss**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**TV Series: NCIS**

**Fanfic Series: The Chap Stick Series**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Vance/McGee**

**Type: Slash/Humor/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi!! This the third part of The Chap Stick Series!! Wooot!! (All NCIS cast looked at Anne like she was insane and at Leon Vance)**

**Abby: (Raising her hand to the air) Um…Anne?**

**Anne: Yes, Abs?**

**Abby: Why is Vance here? **

**Vance: ….**

**Anne: LOL!! Cos this is a request from Lightnshadows! Thanks for the support!!! They wanted one with him.**

**Vance: I am right here, you know?**

**Anne/Abby: (Blush) Um, sorry.**

**Tim: Why me?!! Why it is always me?!! (Turning to glare at Anne, she just squealed and hugged the man)**

**Anne: Tim!! Coz I love u!! And because of that, I need to torture you! XD**

**Tim: (Sigh) I most had pissed someone off.**

**Tony: Shut up, Probie. This's gonna be so funny!!**

**Anne: I know it will!! Now, I want Tony to do the disclaimer!**

**Tony: The gorgeous Anne Midnight Hunter doesn't own NCIS, if she did, Gibbs, me and Probilicious would have already had a threesome. (Reading the index card again and blushed) Oh my God…Woman!! WTH!!**

**Anne: Yes, I'm hook with the three of 'em going at it! Now, enjoy!!**

Tony Dinozzo smirked at his cute Probie; the younger agent was blushing furiously, while attaching a Strawberry Chap Stick to the ceiling in the bullpen hallway. It was early in the morning, not everyone was at the office, and even Gibbs wasn't there yet. Tim McGee was muttering and getting down of the ladder that he had to use, so he could dangle the Chap Stick. The maintence guys were snickering and ogling at the younger male, whispering between them.

"So, why the Chap Stick in the hallway?" Asked one of them, a handsome blond. Tim blushed more and Tony smirked.

"Well, my dear Jason. The real question is; why not? Well, here, Agent Timothy McGee has to kiss anyone that touches the lip balm. He has to put it on and kiss that person for 60 seconds." Said the brunet and smiled at the man. Jason, the blond, smiled and touched the lip balm.

"Oops! Sorry. Hehehe." He laughed and stood in front of the poor McGee, he was taller than Tim and stronger.

"Leave the kid alone, Jay. He's blushing so bad." Said Thomas, an older black man, he shook his head and laughed at the half-heartily glare Jason threw him. Jason turned toward McGee, gave him the Chap Stick, still attach to the white cord, Tim sigh, put some on and tilted his head. Jason smiled; he wrapped his arms around the agent and crushed their lips. Tim squeaked in surprise and blushed, he returned the kiss and the blond moaned, resting his big hands on Tim's round ass.

"Ok! Time's up. Hey! Time's up, lover boy!" Shouted an angry Tony to Jason, the man had Tim pinned against the wall, trying to suck the smaller man's tongue out. Jason let Tim go, smirked at him and left with the ladder and with Thom's angry voice telling him to not molest the agents here. Tim glared at Tony; the older man gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, but that's the dare" After that, the day was uneventful. A few kisses here and there, almost all of them were girls or other probies. Gibbs shook his head but didn't comment. He REALLY did NOT want to KNOW. Ziva took pictures with her phone and send them to Abby if McGee had to kiss a boy. Both women enjoying this too much. Tim just wanted this day to end.

* * *

It had been a quiet day in the NCIS HQ; they all had been working on cold cases or reports. So, it has been boring. Director Leon Vance grunted again and taps his computer monitor. The crazy machine was freezing up and been a bitch. Leon growled when it just freeze up and didn't do anything else. He stood up and walked out of the office; his secretary gave him a smile and continues working. He walked toward the desks of Team Gibbs; he needed McGee to check on his computer. The man climb down the stairs and into the hallway of the bullpen.

"McGee!! I need you to-" He stop talking. There was a Chap Stick dangling in front of him. McGee and everyone in Gibbs Team looked at him, the younger male's eyes widened.

"Please! Director! Do NOT touch-"

"Why there's a lip balm hanging from the ceiling?" He asked and touches it. All hell broke loose. Tim blushed, Ziva was trying to pull air into her lungs, Tony was cackling like a madman, even Gibbs was chuckling!!

"Go, McGee!! Show the Director why there's a Chap Stick hanging from the ceiling." Said Ziva and laughed at the look the young agent gave her. Tony laughed more, tears rolled down his face. Vance gave him the Director Stare, it wasn't as frightening as the 'Gibb's Stare', but it had the same effect.

"Show me, McGee. I really want t-" The man begin, but was stop when Tim McGee pressed his soft lips against his, his eyes shut and his cheeks flush in a pretty red. Leon's eyes widened and then closed, moaning against the warm mouth. God! It's been too long!! His strong arms wrap around the blond and pressed the warm, timid body to his, his left hand cradled the back of the boy's neck and the other took hold of a round ass cheek.

Tim was pressed to Tony's desk, he moaned and responded to the kiss, grounding their hips, and it was so hot. The younger agent grabbed the back of the man's neck, smashing their lips more and a hand was trying to get under the dark-skinned man's shirt. Wanting to trace the firm muscles under it.

"Guys! Time! Break it up!!" Growled an annoyed Tony Dinozzo. Vance traced Tim's lips with his tongue, and step away from that the delicious mouth. The bullpen was silent, everyone looking at their director and geek with mouths wide open. Ziva keep taking pics with her phone and sending them to Abby (that was totally screaming her Gothic head off with fangirl glee) Gibbs had a knowing smirk and trying not to laugh. Lean Vance smirked at the younger man still trap by their hips against Tony's desk. He cleared his throat and smirked at the boy.

"I need you in my office, now. My computer's freezing up and maybe you can fix it." Tim blushed and stuttered an 'I-I-I-I go look a-a-at it n-now-w.' Leon step away and begin walking toward his office, not bothering to adjust himself, with McGee behind him. Well, maybe the boy can check more than the computer. Smirk, evil laugh. Blush, pants adjust.

**End!!**

**Anne: I hope that people give it a chance!!!! And tell me what pairs you would want me to do!! **


End file.
